theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Worst Witch
The New Worst Witch was a British CITV television series about a group of young witches at a Witch Academy. It ran for two seasons from 2005-2006. The series was a spinoff from The Worst Witch which ran from 1998 to 2001. The series followed Henrietta "Hettie" Hubble, (Mildred's younger cousin), through her years at Cackle's Academy. Mildred is seen in the first episode accompanying her cousin to Cackle's, before magically returning home. Hettie quickly becomes friends with Mona Hallow (Ethel's younger sister) and Crescentmoon "Cressie" Winterchild. The new enemy of Cackle's is filled by Belladonna Bindweed and the sidekick is filled by Cynthia Horrocks. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle return, and are joined by new members of staff Caspian Bloom, Miss Deirdre Swoop and Miss Widget/Miss Nightingale. The New Worst Witch was filmed in Clitheroe Castle, Clitheroe, Lancashire, England. Pátá série se natáčela v Clitheroe Castle, Clitheroe, Lancashire, England, UK During November 2009, CITV showed all episodes of The New Worst Witch. The New Worst Witch DVD includes a bonus disc, 'The Worst Witch' movie, starring Fairuza Balk, Based on the best-selling books by Jill Murphy. Cast *Alice Conner- Henrietta Hubble *Anabel Barnston-Mona Hallow *Paislie Reid-Crescentmoon Winterchild *Francesca Isherwood- Belladonna Bindweed *Daisy Hughes- Cynthia Horrocks *Narisha Lawson- Dyllis Mustardseed *Dominique Jackson-Roseanne Speedwell *Caroline O'Niell- Miss Hardbroom *Clare Coulter- Miss Cackle *Stephanie Lane- Miss Swoop *Indra Ove- Miss Nightingale *Elizabeth Bower- Miss Widget Episodes Season 1: 2005 01 "GIVE A WITCH A BAD NAME" Henrietta Hubble is all set to start her first year at Cackle's Academy for Witches, but is determined to make a good impression. Things, as they usually did for her cousin Mildred, go badly wrong. Mildred is seen dropping Hettie off at school, now an accomplished witch. After a disastrous start to school - by being late and disprupting miss cackles opening speech ,splaterring mr hallow and belladonna bindweed with water .and a run in with Belladonna Bindweed - when she got revenge on henrietta by again making her late by telling her the introductory tour is held back an hour but tries to make it up when the girls are shown the golden broomstick which at the end of the term the girl with most stars get's it but after having a midnight feast in cressie's room, belladonna sneaks into hettie's room and releases fang hetties pet spider in which the trio 'hettie,mona and cressie' go on a search for fang but due to belladonna telling miss hardbroom - who goes to the staff room but ends up being pushed after 'miss hardbroom nearly squishes fang' by hettie in which she disgraces cackles and is given 3 minus stars,caspian give fang back to hettie , Hettie makes friends with Ethel Hallow's sister, Mona and Crescent-Moon "Cressie" Winterchild; a member of the "Hedge Witch Community." *SPELLS* ariatus,impregnatus,inflatus,inflacktartus - make liquid food bubble over the place (triival magic) 02 "THE CONFIDENCE TRICK" It is the Broomstick Aptitude Test and Hettie passes with flying colours, but Cressie fails. Hettie begs Miss Cackle to give her a second chance, like she did with Mildred, and Hettie and Mona concoct a plan to make sure she passes... by giong to caspian to find the ingrediants to a confidence potion inwhich they try it out only cressie backs out of drinking it at the last minute which drops causing the table to disslove into a white liquid meanwhile belladonna schemes against hettie by making her wish come true that she would much rather have a dog than a cat which she gets from her grandmother so she turns it into a cat and switches name tags in the great hall when she gets her cat she pretends that she found it out in the woods and gives it to Dylis to look after,hettie soon worries that there is something wrong with her cat.So she goes to see caspian who is working on his golden potion which dissloves thanks to mona doesn't believe it is real gold so they come up with another idea to make her believe that something will bring her luck - the pebble.eventually hettie discovers her cat to be a dog so storms off to belladona only the cat jumps out the window making cressie fly to it also dropping the pebble and she passes the test diong so and gets to keep the cat and hettie gets to keep the dog (kitty) *SPELLS* Aleverix orcus,transdogamorphus,ruffas roughas, transferras muttas - turns person to dog but turns to cat if used on a real dog *POTION* Confidence Potion-makes whoever drinks it confident Golden Potion-turns any object golden but dissloves if noone believes it is real 03 "Rules Rules Rules" Hettie is sick of all the rules at Cackle's so starts a petition to change them. Miss Cackle decides to let the school abide by Hettie's rules for a day, much to the shock and dismay of Miss Hardbroom. 04 "No Place Like Home" Cressie is missing home, so Hettie tries to cheer her up. A new girl arrives on a Charity Scholarship, Cynthia Horrocks and immediately makes an enemy out of Mona. This is because Mona's dad took over Cynthia's dad's factory and she was forced to leave Pentangle's and go to Cackle's. 05 "Trick or Treat" It is Halloween and Hettie, Mona and Cressie have been selected by Miss Nightingale to sing to the Grand Wizard. It turns out, the Grand Wizard is ill, so his place is taken by wizard author Richard Avalon. Hettie gets into trouble while trying to prove a point and is replaced by Belladonna to sing in the ceremony. Hettie decides she must prove who Richard Avalon really is... 06 "Truth or Lies" Hettie shows the wrong Bella an interesting book when she hungers for a potion that will do her homework for her. When a forbidden spell book goes missing from the library, all privileges are cut off until the book is returned and the culprit owns up. All signs point to Hettie, but she and her friends set out to clear her name. 07 "Deadly Doubles" To celebrate the school's birthday, the school has a "Witch-themed Olympics" and put into teams. After an argument between Hettie and Belladonna, Miss Cackle puts the two in a team. 08 "The Levitating Boomerang Broomstick" Hettie accidentally does a very famous broomstick trick whilst trying out for the Open Day Broom Formation. She takes all the glory, but then is thrown in the deep when Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom decide to drop the broom formation and expect Hettie to perform the trick for Open Day and in front of the last witch to do the trick, Araminta Hexley-Gore. Mention of year 5. 09 "The Visitors" Pentangle's School is forced to share with Cackle's after their school floods, causing fights between the two schools. 10 "The Bewitching of Mona Hallow" Its Hazlemass, a special Hedge Witch ceremony, but to Cressie's disappointment, Miss Hardbroom tells her that Cackle's does not celebrate Hazlemass. Hettie and Mona decide to help Cressie celebrate it anyway, but when the girls leave the celebration cake unattended, Belladonna puts a bewitching spell on it. Mona persuades the others that she can look after the cake without touching it. She just has a taste and immediately becomes enemies with Hettie and Cressie. 11 "The Black Hole Club" Hettie rediscovers the "Black Hole Club" A club started by first years 200 years ago, and Belladonna and Cynthia push their way in, to the dismay of Hettie, Mona and Cressie. Belladonna causes chaos with the Book of Trivial Magic and soon things become desperate. 12 "Time After Time" Cressie discovers she is a Time Witch, a witch that can tamper with time, so Hettie pressures her to go back in time with her to patch a falling out with Mona. 13 "The Enemy Within" Belladonna's granny Bindweed and Miss Cackle's twin, Agatha try to take over the school yet again by using the End of Term prize, the very powerful Golden Broomstick. Season 2: 2005-2006 01 "The Curse of Cackles" It is the anniversary of Cackle's (A thousand years) and while under the influence of a potion, Hettie sets to fulfil a curse which will destroy the school... 02 "Lost and Found" Hettie uses trivial magic to bring her dog Kitty back when he is lost, but causes havoc when everything lost comes back. 03 "Girls Will Be Boys" Miss Hardbroom's nephew, Artimus, is staying at Cackle's to study for the "Wiz of the Year" Competition. Mona has also entered the competition, but Artimus tells her it is only for boys, so he and Hettie turn Mona into a boy. 04 "Next Week’s News" Hettie, Mona and Cressie find an old printing press and start a newspaper. They improvise some of the stories but little do they know that the press makes the stories come true, which means Belladonna has a wart on her nose, Miss Cackle writes poems and Miss Hardbroom is going to be eaten by a giant owl. 05 "The Big Sleep" The teachers are put to sleep while a big inspection (by OfWitch) is going on, so Miss Swoop, the only teacher who didn't drink the sleeping potion, steps in to save the day. 06 "Back to Basics" The school goes back to basics and cancels their factory-made potion ingredients so the girls can get a taste of being "real witches." 07 "The Friendship Test" It is Cressie's Hedge Witch training course and she must become friends with her enemy... 08 "King Kong Kittie" The animal inspector comes to inspect the girls' cats, Miss Swoop's owl and Hettie's dog, but Belladonna puts a spell on Hettie's dog, Kitty to make him bigger than the castle! 09 "The Wish Wimble" Every seven years, there is supposedly a magic wishing well which will grant any wish written on a pebble thrown into the well. But Miss Cackle and Hettie get their wires crossed and as usual Hettie tries to save the day. 10 "Hettie's Final Warning" Hettie is put on a final warning, so she takes an obedience potion. Belladonna and Cynthia find this out so use it to get Hettie expelled. Mona and Cressie work on a plan to get her reinstated. 11 "Mr Perky Pentangle" End of year exams. The Pentangle's Owl goes missing and Miss Pentangle visits Cackle's to play war and accuse the school for stealing the owl as a form of school rivalry. 12 "Saturday Witch Fever" The school organises a trip to a theme park, but on the Saturday, Miss Cackle comes down to what everyone thinks is Witch Fever. 13 "The Odd Couple" Hettie explodes a grape in Cressie's room so all girls on Cressie's wing must share with the other girls. Mona must share with Belladonna, but they have disagreements over the rules and Cressie stays with Hettie, but unfortunately Cressie is a snorer. Hettie sings a lullaby to her to cure her, but gets the words wrong and turns Cressie back into a baby. Meanwhile, there is love blooming in the staff room thanks to Mona Hallow... Trivia *The only cast member from the original series to return for The New Worst Witch was Clare Coulter as Miss Cackle. Caroline O'Niell replaced Kate Duchene as Miss Hardbroom, to the disapointment of fans. *Season 2 is still year 1, and has a third end of term, despite the fact that Cackle's only has two terms in a year. Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Books and TV